How Wardenclyffe tower was REALLY destroyed
by Titanicgrrll
Summary: This is just something random I came up with while watching clips of Cheese on youtube. What if Nikola Tesla's Wardenclyffe tower WASN'T destroyed by the government? What if it was actually CHEESE instead?


**A/N: Before I publish this, I have no intention of insulting Nikola Tesla in any way. This is just some random idea I came up with while watching clips of Cheese on youtube.**** It might not really make much sense at all :P anyways, please R&R!**

**-Shahinaz**

"Cheese, can you do me a favor and hold this in place?" Nikola tried to smile at the short, yellow, alien who called himself 'Cheese'

It was the workers' day off, and he and his assistant, Cheese, were doing odd jobs around Nikola's Wardenclyffe tower. It was going to be revolutionary, absolutely amazing…electricity would be transmitted wirelessly around the world, for free!

"No, Cheese. Hold it with both hands."

Cheese was very scrawny, and his arms and legs looked like they would snap in half at any moment.

As annoying as Cheese was, Nikola didn't want him to get hurt. He was still pretty annoyed though.

_Well, at least I can pay him in cereal, _he thought to himself.

Just a week ago he had been looking for someone to help him, and had even put up flyers. The last thing he expected was a hairless yellow creature to come up to him holding one of his flyers. "I like to help." It said in a strange voice.

After a few minutes of silence, Nikola said, "Oh…you came about the flyers, right? How much should I pay you for say…one day?" "I like cereal." "Um…that's very nice, but how much would you like me to pay you?" "_I. Like. CEREAL._"

Nikola sighed. "You want me to pay you in cereal?" "I like cereal." "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Okay!"

After a few days, he realized he had made a mistake. Cheese, as he called himself, had a short attention span and the mind of a six-year-old. Not that he hated kids, but he expected a bit more.

"I want a coffee break."

Nikola sighed a bit. They were in the middle of something, and Cheese wanted a coffee break?!

"Five minutes. No more!" He said firmly. He didn't want to have to re-train Cheese _again_!

"Okay." Cheese went off.

Nikola held the steel bar in place with his left hand and held the vise grips in his right.

_This should be easy enough…it doesn't HAVE to be perfect._

He began twisting one of the bolts into place, thinking it would be all right.

But he didn't notice a small silhouette creeping up behind him, holding something sharp…

"I! FOUND! A! CARROT!"

Nikola screamed and dropped what he was doing.

He quickly spun around to face Cheese, who was repeatedly stabbing him with a carrot.

"Cheese! Stop that! I'm tired of you acting like a small child! Look what you've done, the tower could collapse at any se-"

KREAAAK!

The color drained from Nikola's face as he realized his worst fear had come true.

THE TOWER WAS COLLAPSING!

He grabbed Cheese by the scruff of his neck and ran outside just in time to see his beloved tower collapse onto its side.

He felt his face pale, and then grow hot. Tears came to his eyes, and he felt a mix of sadness, anger, and a bit of nervousness.

"Doitagain! Doitagain! Doitagain! Doitagain! Doitagain! Doitagain! Doitagain!"

"Cheese!" Nikola held Cheese at eye level and shook him.

"Doitagain! Doitagain! Doitagain!"

"Cheese! You ruined my tower! You are fired, and you are NOT welcome to help me with any more experiments!"

Cheese's red eyes filled with tears, and he began screaming like a 2-year-old throwing a tantrum.

Nikola groaned and covered his ears. He took that back. Cheese was worse than any 2-year-old he had ever seen or heard of.

"Cheese, shut up!"

Cheese continued screaming.

"All right, you know-"

He sighed angrily and went back inside, shutting and locking the door after him.

A bit after, a story spread that the Tesla tower had been destroyed by the government.

He never said anything about the little yellow alien who frightened him with a carrot (yes, a carrot), causing him to drop what he was doing, which in turn caused the tower to collapse. It just wouldn't make any sense.

Years and years later, Cheese was adopted by a little girl named Louise. I won't bother to tell you what happened after that, since you probably already know…


End file.
